


Playing the Strings of His Heart

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Music Store AU, its cute, my first smornby, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Store AU</p>
<p>Smith works at a music store, Ross is a frequent customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Strings of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non self-insert shipping fic. I thought about entering it into a competition, but I'd rather not have anyone at my school read it anyway, so here it is.

A rustic acoustic guitar melody drifted into Ross’s ears as he entered the little music shop. He shut the simple, wooden door quietly so as to not disturb the creator of the notes in the back of the room. No one was at the cluttered counter, so he wandered silently towards the source of the music. Sure enough, Smith was sitting on a worn wooden stool in the guitar section, playing away on an expensive guitar instead of working. Most of the time when Ross visited the store to get various items for his music room, the blue-eyed, auburn-haired man always helped him find exactly what he needed. Though Ross was in a bit of a hurry today, he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt Smith. He looked so content, so peaceful, mostly playing with closed eyes, only occasionally glancing at the fretboard. Ross found his own eyes drooping shut, his body leaning against a support pillar as his mind slowed down from his hectic life and rested in the soothing pick pattern Smith’s calloused fingers composed. 

Ross hadn’t even noticed that the music had stopped until a familiar voice roused him from his stupor. “You enjoy it, mate?” His eyes fluttered open as he stood up straight, seeing a grin on Smith’s face.

“Hm, oh, uh yeah, you sounded great,” Ross stuttered, a blush creeped on his face. Smith left his humble throne and placed the guitar back on its hanger, giving Ross the benefit of the doubt and ignoring the obvious blush.

“So, what I can help you find today?” he queried, fiddling with the tag he had moved during his mini-concert, trying to hide the mild blush on his own face by avoiding eye contact.

“I need a new power supply, Max got into my music room and decided to eat the cable,” Ross answered, mild annoyance creeping into his voice as he recalled why he needed a new power supply. Max, his yellow labrador retriever, had been the reason for several trips to this store.

“You have a XW-P1, right?” Smith asked, already moving to the keyboard and piano section of the store. 

“Uh, yeah,” Ross answered, surprised that he remembered from when Ross first came in the shop almost a year ago to buy said keyboard. He followed Smith, watching him search faithfully for the right power supply. After a minute, Smith gave up, the desired product not in stock.

“We don’t seem to have it in stock. I can order it in, if you’d like,” Smith responded.

“Sure, that’d be great,” Ross said, following Smith back to the counter. 

It took Smith no time at all to look up the item and get it ready to order. Ross was thankful for his speed because it didn’t give his eyes time to stare at Smith. “Would you like to have it shipped to your home or pick it up here?” Smith asked, glancing up at Ross from the monitor, waiting for an answer.

“Here’s fine,” Ross answered. For a split second Ross swore he saw Smith’s face light up; whatever it was Smith hid it well by looking back at the screen before Ross could figure out what it meant. After some typing, Smith looked back to Ross.

“Your total comes to fifteen pounds and seventy-two pence,” Smith stated. Ross got his wallet, pulled out a few notes and handed them to Smith. Their fingers brushed not so much by accident; Ross tried his best to keep any blush from showing, but failed again. Fortunately, Smith was concentrating on counting the money. “Eighteen pence is your change. You can get almost two-thirds a Freddo for that,” Smith joked. Ross chuckled at the obnoxious joke as he held out his hand for Smith to drop the coins in; this time the exchange lacked the exhilarating brush of fingers. “It should arrive in a week, I can ring you if you’d like,” Smith added. Ross’s eyebrows shot up before he realized Smith meant the store would call about his order. 

“Y...yeah, that’s fine,” he stuttered again before reciting his phone number to Smith who typed it into the computer.

“If you don’t mind, I could call...earlier,” Smith responded, watching Ross’s face for an answer. This certainly wasn't mistakable for anything else then getting his number, Ross concluded. He didn’t previously have any blatant proof like this that Smith was interested, until he thought back to how Smith always went of his way to help him find whatever he needed, making suggestions about instruments or recording, finding any excuse or topic to talk with Ross.

Before he spent too much time reminiscing, Ross answered. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he said with more confidence than he thought he could muster, deciding to make his preference clear. That grin that tried to take over his face appeared on Smith again. Ross couldn’t help but take it in, until he remembered that he was on his lunch break. “I’ve got to get going, I’ll...uh...see you later then, Smith.”

“Have a good day, Ross,” Smith smirked, drawing the ‘o’ in his name out longer than necessary. Ross left the shop with a grin on his slightly flushed face, happy that he didn’t have to wait until Max ate something again to come back to see Smith.


End file.
